unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Challanges - The Beginning
Part one of a ten part story series NOTICE: This story contains blood and may not be suitable for younger readers Prologue 10 years ago, a special child was born. Throughout his life, mysterious events followed him and those close to him. Events like monsters attacking him and kidnapping his family. Events like being able to predict the future. Events like the regional treasures of the eight lands being stolen. C1 - The Last Straw The swords clanged as they clashed in mid-air. We were both defenseless, and I knew I could easily beat him. Then suddenly he just started to shout. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP ALREADY!" I shoke my head, suddenly feeling less attached to this world. My opponent used that to his advantage and rushed me, all the while shouting! "GET UP! THE COUNCIL WANTS TO SEE YOU" He broke away, and grabbed both our swords. "GET UP BEFORE I GET THE WATER" He threw the swords. "That's it, i'm getting the water" Impact, but no pain. SPLASH! I woke up as soon as I felt the freezing water touch my skin. "Why did you have to do that Kat?" She just sighed and replied, "The council wants to see you..." and left. Grimancing, I quickly got changed and headed to the Council Building. It was the most striking thing in our village. Built around three trees that were the perfect shape, the dome of wood was polished to a shine. The leaves cast a perfect emerald hue on the building, adding to it's magnificant look. The only thing missing was the Gem of Life from the tree's cradle. "Were'd the gem go?" I stepped inside and headed to the Council. They alwasy hold meetings in the 'tree room' which is in the middle of the three trees, right under the gem. "Hello Rex," Ryan's here! In my opinion he's the best of the council. I was afraid he wasn't gonna be here. The council started talking. It was preety boring, and I guess I fell asleep at one point, becuase everything looked red, and dark. Then I relized that the building was on fire. "Rex wake up." "Huh?" Ryan was standing in front of me. "Sorry..." "What were you dreaming about?" "It was so weird, the building was on fire..." Ryan's eyes widened with fear. He grabbed my arm and started to pull. "We have to get out of here!" I blindly followed him out of the building. The second we stepped out, it burst into flames. Smoke filled the air, and a scream pierced the air. "Wh-what happened?" "I'm sorry Rex, but you have to be banished..." C2 - The Only Way? I stepped out of the shadows. "Banished? Why does he have to be banished?" Ryan's jaw tightened, "Kat, there's no other choice! Go home!" "NO! You are not banishing Rex!" Rex stepped forward, "Kat the council made up their minds. If I have to be banished I will go." "Rex! Ryan there has to be a way to keep Rex in the village!" "Kat you know better then anyone that Rex's aura draws monsters and bad luck. If there was anouther way I'd try do my best to be it used." His words struck deep into my heart. Ryan and Rex are one of the few people who know that I can sense aura's. It was true that Rex's aura brings bad luck and draws monsters to him, but there was good things about it too. "Kat, please don't argue with Ryan." Rex turned to Ryan and whispered something in his ear. Ryan's face paled abit. "That would be one alternative, but the chance of death is too great." "Ryan you have to let me do it, it's the only way i'll be able to stay here!" "I'll discuss it with the council," A sigh escaped from him, "you shouldn't do it alone." I couldn't stand being left out. "Do what alone? What are you going to do Rex?" "Kat it's not your job to take care of me. Just go home." I couldn't believe it. My best friend not caring about how I feel about him. I felt like I was about to cry. I took a step back, turned and ran, tears streaming down my face. Today was a horrible day. C3 - The Plan As soon as Kat was out of sight I turned to Rex, "Are you really going to search for the gem?" "It's the only way Ryan!" "Rex, do you know how dangerous it is?" "Yes." "Do you even know where to search?" He turned away and after a minute of silence, muttered, "No." I sighed. He was an idiot, but he did have a point. It was the only way he could stay in the village. I looked at him in the eyes and with undoubtable certaintanty, "Then i'm going with you, and Kat will also come." He took a step back, surprised, "Kat? NO! I won't put her in danger!" "She'll come no matter what." "Then we'll leave at night when she's sleeping." "She'll know your plan, and I won't let you leave without her and without me." "NO!" He turned and started to run. In a fleunt movement, I threw a rope at him. I started to pull him back, with him strugiling the whole time. Then I proceded to tie him to a tree. "I won't let you go until you agree." He struggled against his bonds, and tried to slip out of them. I just turned and walked away. "Don't leave me!" "Don't worry, i'll be back tomorrow." C4 Category:Story Category:Elemental Challanges